


Windows to the Soul

by Not4typicalwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, i literally still don't know what this story is going to be, the tags will change i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4typicalwriter/pseuds/Not4typicalwriter
Summary: It was very simple.If you close your eyes and focus hard enough, you might be able to see their eyes.It takes a bit of practice, and no, it probably won't happen the first time you try. But it's a gift that you nurture and you train so that every time you want to- every time you need to, you can see your soulmate's eyes.-----In which two friends, one of whom refuses to show his face, and the other that literally has colorblindness, try to navigate this gift from the world that is, trying to figure out their soulmates only from their eyes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Others to be added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Windows to the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I need a better summary
> 
> this is a teaser chapter of what hopefully will be a chaptered fic (which I'm not used to doing)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It was very simple.

If you close your eyes and focus hard enough, you might be able to see their eyes.

It takes a bit of practice, and no, it probably won't happen the first time you try. But it's a gift that you nurture and you train so that every time you want to- every time you need to, you can see your soulmate's eyes.

* * *

Twelve.

Twelve is usually the age when people start to try out the gift. Boys and girls would spend their study hall trying it out, eyes closed and pressing so hard that they honestly might start seeing static.

Someone would bring up the topic and then suddenly it was just kids in their seat with their eyes closed. Not like the homeroom teacher was mad about it, this is much better than trying to make the kids do homework or read a book. At least they're quiet.

Every once in a while, a student from across the classroom will yell out I see it, I see it. Sometimes they were genuine, describing the details, the shape, the color- Their own eyes sparkling with joy as they gushed about how beautiful they were. How excited they were. How ready they were to meet their soulmate.

Sometimes, they would lie. It's a little frustrating when you can't see it- when you can't seem to just get the gift. But you want to, you really really want to see that person who was destined for you. So you lie to feel that hope.

* * *

George was sixteen when he first saw an actual glimpse of the eyes.

He wasn't even thinking about it. He'd given that up a while ago. He was on his computer trying to do some assignment, slowly falling asleep when he saw the eyes in the middle of the darkness. He jolted awake almost immediately, sitting up straight and blinking rapidly before closing it again to try and see a second time. He failed that night.

It wasn't until two weeks later when he was daydreaming in the kitchen counter, dozing off to his mother's baking after school, when he closed his eyes and saw a pair looking back at him.

He handled it better this time. He didn't panic, he took a deep breath and continued to gaze into the pair of eyes.

It was beautiful. Absolutely, indescribably gorgeous. A ring of darker color sits around the pupils spreading out into a burst of lighter color.

Green. This is what green looks like, isn't it?

George never knew, he was colorblind after all. He didn't think the gifts worked like that- that it would let him know what a color that he's quite literally unable to see looks like.

He opened his eyes and looked at his mother who was looking back at him.

"Are you alright?" His mum asked, a small concerned smile on her face.

"I think my soulmate's eyes are green," George answered.

"You can't see green," His mum responded jokingly. "Is it just- you've never seen the color before?"

"No," George said. "There are also plenty of colors I haven't seen before, but I doubt my soulmate has red eyes."

"You might end up with the devil," His mum chuckled.

"It was-" George continued, ignoring his mom's joke. "It's beautiful. Stunning, gorgeous. Breathtaking. It was- it is alive."

That was the word he chose.

See growing up he always heard about green, knew about green. He knew that leaves were green, plants were green, green means alive.

He never knew what it truly meant till he saw the green eyes because now-

Now he feels alive.

"You fall in love so quick my darling," His mum said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I hope you find them."

Oh yeah, and that's another thing.

You don't always find them.

* * *

Dream was 13 when he first saw the eyes. He was taking an afternoon nap, so for a moment there he didn't realize it was his soulmate's eyes. He was dreaming was he not?

Brown and blue. Heterochromia. Nice.

It wasn't until two months later when he celebrated his fourteenth birthday that he saw it again. He made a wish, a simple wish on his mind, and closed his eyes to blow out the candles, and there it was.

A pair of eyes, one a striking bright blue, cool as ice, piercing into his soul, the other, a calm dark brown, soft and gentle, warming him to his core.

He kept his eyes shut for just a second longer, despite the fact that everyone that was celebrating his birthday with him was cheering and yelling for cake. One second longer. He wants to savor this.

"Clay," His mom called. "Cut the cake honey, we're all waiting!" She cheered excitedly.

"Oh right, right!" Dream opened his eyes to a knife held out handle side towards him. He brought it down, a single neat cut then another, and slowly pulled out a slice.

"Birthday boy gets the first bite," His dad said.

Dream took a fork and ate a piece of the cake before his mom took over for him, slicing up the cake for the rest of the family.

"So," Dream's older sister drawled teasingly. "What did you wish for?"

He had wished, when he blew that candle, that someday, at some point, he will meet his soulmate. Whatever it takes. However long it takes. He will do just about anything to meet his soulmate.

"You should wish for an Xbox," his brother piped up. "So we can play together."

He wasn't going to tell anyone that he wasted his birthday wish on it. He was turning 14, he should be wishing for literally anything else. A new PC set up, a sports car, a trip to Vegas? (Maybe they'd make an exception for the 14-year-old birthday boy, you know?)

"If you want an Xbox so bad, why don't you use your birthday wish," His little sister quipped.

"If I say it, it won't come true," Dream told his sibling, defusing the tension almost immediately. "Besides, I don't really believe in wishes anyway."

That was a lie. He did believe in wishes, and the thing that he wants most, at that moment and every following birthday after that, is his soulmate.

He absolutely cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very pog  
> but also, because it's a chaptered fic, make sure to subscribe or bookmark. 
> 
> If not, thanks for reading and getting this far!
> 
> See ya.


End file.
